1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an element mounting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors (VCM) are widely used as lens actuators in cameras. As shown in FIG. 3, a typical VCM 60 includes a cubic retainer 61, four permanent magnetic elements 62 adhesively mounted on four sides thereof, a bottom plate 63 and a top plate 64 respectively mounted on a bottom and a top of the retainer 61, and a lens barrel 90 wrapped with wire coils received in the inner space of the retainer 61. When an alternating current is applied to the wire coils, the lens barrel 90, according to the wire coils, is actuated to move up and down by action of a magnetic field between the magnetic elements 62 and the wire coils.
However, the magnetic elements 62 may magnetically conflict with each other, presenting difficulty in their mounting on the sides of the retainer 61. Efficiency of adhesive mounting of the magnetic elements 62 to the retainer 61 is thus deteriorated.
What is needed, therefore, is an element mounting apparatus, which can overcome the limitations described.